


Siódemka

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, pruspolweek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Siedem one-shotów na PrusPol Week 2020.
Relationships: Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Poniedziałek-czwartek

**PrusPol Week 2020 – dzień 1: Feliks nakłada Gilbertowi makijaż**

**aka Poniedziałek, w którym Feliks robi makijaż Gilbertowi i uchodzi z tego żywy**

Pokój, pierwotnie raczej szary, nabrał kolorytu dzięki dziesiątkom plakatów z czasopism; na przeszklonych, białych drzwiach straż pełnił zwycięski skład Ligi Mistrzów '97 (Klos, Kohler, Sammer i cała reszta borussiowej gromadki), pół ścian zajmowały podobizny członków boys- i girlsbandów, a drugie pół czarno-czerwone plakaty Kilera, zgarnięte z pobliskiego kina dzięki kilku uprzejmym słowom skierowanym do znudzonego kasjera.

Gilbert, leżąc na rozkładanej wersalce, śpiewał na cały głos.

– _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want..._!

Drzwi od jego pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie.

– Skąd masz Spice Girls?! – zapytał głośno podekscytowany Feliks.

– _If you want my future, forget my past..._! – śpiewał dalej Gilbert łamanym angielskim, najwidoczniej nie usłyszawszy jego hucznego wejścia.

Feliks westchnął.

– PRUSAK!

Decybele najwidoczniej przedarły się jakoś do świadomości Gilberta, bo ten poskoczył, usiadł i ściągając z głowy słuchawki wysłużonego już walkmana, posłał Feliksowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

– Co chcesz? Nie widzisz, że zajęty jestem?

– Kasetę ze Spice Girls skąd masz?

– _Siara mi dał_ – odparł Gilbert spokojnie, sięgając po leżący na biurku ołówek.

– Wiedziałem, że zabieranie cię na to do kina to był błąd – wymamrotał Polska pod nosem. – Jakbym wiedział, że będziesz cytować to przy każdej okazji... – Posłał oburzone spojrzenie plakatowi z Czarkiem Pazurą. – Od kogoś masz czy sam nagrywałeś?

– Oczywiście, że sam – prychnął Prusy. – Nikt z twoich znajomych nie potrafi porządnie nagrać kasety, żeby nic nie było ucięte.

– A ty nagrałeś perfekcyjnie? – domyślił się Feliks i uniósł brew.

– Oczywiście. Jestem w tym zajebisty – odparł spokojnie Prusy i zaczął ołówkiem przewijać taśmę w kasecie. – Mam wyczucie.

Feliks postanowił tego nie komentować.

– Patrz, co znalazłem w sklepie! – zawołał zamiast tego, przemierzając pokój dwoma susami i podtykając Gilbertowi pod nos coś z kiepskiego, różowego plastiku. – I to markowa, zagraniczna...!

Prusy ciężko westchnął.

– Od ośmiu lat kolekcjonujesz każdy szajs, byle był kolorowy, co jest z tobą nie tak?

– Odbijam sobie lata ustroju słusznie minionego – odparł beztrosko Feliks, otwierając paletkę do makijażu. Oczy mu zajaśniały. – Mogę cię pomalować? Obiecuję, że będziesz pięknie wyglądać!

– _You talkin' to me_? – Gilbert spojrzał na niego jak na skończonego kretyna.

Oczy Feliksa nieco się zwęziły.

– Ile razy obejrzałeś „Kilera" w tym tygodniu, piętnaście? To już jest uzależnienie, Gilbert.

– Wcale nie! – prychnął Prusy. – I zapomnij o tym! – Z wyraźną odrazą spojrzał na paletkę pełną pastelowych odcieni. – Nie potrzebuję takich paskudztw, by wyglądać dobrze. Ty i te twoje chore pomysły...

– Pomaluję cię – Feliks stał twardo przy swoim. Wyciągnął z paletki krótki pędzelek o twardym włosiu i wskazał nim Prusy gestem niemal oskarżycielskim. – No proszę! Zawsze chciałem się w to pobawić, a nigdy nie było okazji!

– Nie będę obiektem działań twoich wątpliwych umiejętności manualnych, jeszcze mi tym czymś oko wydłubiesz – Gilbert skończył przewijać kasetę i pokazał Polsce wulgarny gest. Widząc zranione spojrzenie Feliksa, westchnął i nieco zmiękł. – Dobra... Daj mi jakikolwiek sensowny powód, bym się na to zgodził, Polen.

Polska milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Po minucie ciszy Gilbert uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i wyciągnął rękę po słuchawki, zamierzając przesłuchać nagrane na kasecie piosenki kolejny raz.

– Mój znajomy ma wypożyczalnię – wypalił Feliks, gdy Prusy założył słuchawki i już sięgał do odpowiedniego przycisku. – Załatwię ci bezterminowy dostęp do „Kilera". Będziesz mógł oglądać go w kółko, aż zajedziesz kasetę na śmierć.

– Mało.

– Będziesz mógł cytować mi dialogi przez tydzień, a ja ani razu nie powiem, że mam już dość.

– Mało – Gilbert, unosząc brew, pogłaskał przycisk „play" na walkmanie.

– Będę odgrywał z tobą każdy dialog – dorzucił Polska lekko zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Ten o ukraińskiej jesieni i kałachu też?

– Ten o ukraińskiej jesieni i kałachu też.

– Co ci tak na tym zależy, co? – Prusy spojrzał na Feliksa podejrzliwie.

– Zważ, że mogłem po prostu zrobić to, gdy spałeś, a jednak przychodzę i proszę uprzejmie o pozwolenie... – zaczął lekko Feliks, udając, że wcale Gilberta nie słyszy. – A tak w ogóle, to jak byłem wczoraj u tego znajomego... to chyba są już u niego „Faceci w czerni"... Pewnie masa ludzi się na to rzuci i nie będzie się dało w ogóle wypożyczyć przez najbliższe pół roku, szkoda...

Gilbert z rezygnacją wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Rezerwuję to do stycznia – powiedział stanowczo i zacisnął mocno zęby. – Maluj, tylko szybko.

Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sięgnął za wersalkę, wymacał na stosie świerszczyków kasetę magnetofonową i włożył ją do walkmana. Nim rozpoczął nakładanie makijażu na jasne powieki Gilberta, przybliżył się i ułożył pałąk słuchawek między ich głowami tak, by obaj mogli słuchać muzyki.

– _I co ja robię tu, co ty tutaj robisz... Dwanaście ciężkich szczerozłotych koron moją głowę zdobi...._

* * *

**PrusPol Week 2020 – dzień 2: Obaj noszą maski**

**aka Wtorek, w którym dwaj panowie noszą maski**

Cała Wenecja zanurzyła się w długiej nocy i ogromnej mgle, rozpraszanej nieco złocistym światłem bijącym od przytwierdzonych do ścian budynków lamp. Chłód zimy, podsycany dodatkowo lodowatym wiatrem znad morza, sprawił, że otulił się mocniej swoim płaszczem, a spomiędzy jego warg uciekła para. Och, przydałby się kolejny kubeczek pełen grzanego wina albo czyjeś ciepłe ciało...

Zza rogu wąskiej uliczki, w której przystanął, by chociaż na chwilę odetchnąć od szalonej zabawy, wyłonił się jakiś nieludzki cień; dopiero po sekundzie, podczas której serce Feliksa zdążyło zabić mocniej, rozpoznał z ulgą, że to po prostu kolejny przebieraniec.

– _Buongiorno Siora Maschera_! – zawołała do niego jakaś kobieta, wiekowa i wesoło wstawiona, sądząc po głosie. Minęła go w pełni swojego majestatu, czyli w ogromnym, zdobionym kapeluszu i równie bogatej, rozkloszowanej sukni pełnej koronek, tiulów i imitacji szlachetnych kamieni.

Odpowiedział jej nieco zardzewiałym włoskim, a gdy do niego mrugnęła spod porcelanowej maski, w zamian szeroko się uśmiechnął – spod jego własnej, srebrzonej brokatem, widać było jedynie usta i czubek zaczerwienionego nosa.

Potem ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie zgubi drogi i trafi prosto na Plac Świętego Marka, zamiast znaleźć się w ciemnym zaułku albo wpaść do lodowatej wody jakiegoś kanału. To ostatnie wcale nie było prawdopodobne; w głowie tańczył mu alkohol, wciskając wargom głupawy uśmiech, a nogi czyniąc chwiejnymi.

Co chwila mijał innych uczestników karnawału, przyciskając się do wilgotnych murów; zamaskowaną, rozchichotaną dziewczynę, która z figlarnym uśmiechem na wargach ciągnęła za sobą mężczyznę, by zniknąć razem w ciemnościach, kolejną dostojną panią wyjętą wprost ze snów i baśni, albo grupki młodych ludzi, stojących razem i rozmawiających, podających sobie butelkę wina z rąk do rąk.

Kochał ten tłum, kochał te kolorowe stroje, te enigmatyczne uśmiechy masek, alkohol i muzykę, która nie cichła ani na moment, przeplatając się z wesołymi pozdrowieniami i okrzykami dobiegającymi zewsząd.

Chłonął atmosferę weneckiego karnawału, wiedząc, że te jego małe włoskie wakacje nie będą trwać długo – w kraju, jak zwykle, było mnóstwo spraw, którymi musiał się zająć.

Ale nie będzie teraz o tym myślał; Feliks Łukasiewicz przybył tu, by przez kilka dni i nocy pić, tańczyć i bawić się kompletnie anonimowy w każdy sposób, jaki uzna za stosowny.

W niestosowny również. A skoro o niestosowności mowa...

– Maska z białymi piórkami? – Gdy Feliks przystanął pod jedną z lamp, rozległ się za nim znajomy głos, mówiący w jego własnym języku. Niemalże teatralnie westchnął; jak szybko go tym razem znalazł... – Stać cię na coś mniej oklepanego niż to.

– Nie rozumiem, musiał mnie pan z kimś pomylić – wymamrotał po włosku jedynie dla zachowania pozorów, chociaż serce zabiło mu mocniej.

– Nie popisuj się, poligloto od siedmiu boleści, przecież wiem, że to ty.

– Sam się teraz popisujesz – odparował Feliks, odwracając się.

Karnawałowa maska Gilberta ujawniała tylko błyszczące rozbawieniem oczy, ale uśmieszek wymalowany na porcelanie pasował do niego zaskakująco dobrze i Feliks dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to właśnie tak wyglądają teraz jego usta.

Wiszące nad nimi światło ujawniało delikatne zdobienia czarno-złotej, pełnej wijących się esów i floresów maski. Niektóre z zawijasów przechodziły ze zwykłego malunku w misterną strukturę ze złotej blaszki, która oddzielała się od porcelany i rozchodziła na boki niczym skrzydła motyla. Gdzieniegdzie umieszczono w niej oczka jasnych kamieni; gdy Gilbert przekrzywiał głowę, migotały lekko.

– Serio, twoja jest tandetna – skomentował Prusy i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

Feliks wywrócił oczami, gdy Gilbert musnął palcami delikatne, długie białe piórka, osłaniające skronie, czoło i większość spiętych w krótki kok włosów.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, udając, że wcale nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Niebo ponad miastem rozjaśnione było setkami zimowych gwiazd; udał niezwykle zainteresowanego zimowymi konstelacjami.

– Bawię się.

– Raczej mnie wkurzasz.

– No właśnie mówię – przytaknął Gilbert niewinnie.

Feliks wrócił wzrokiem na ziemię i szybko znów odwrócił głowę, pozornie po to, by przyjrzeć się mijającej ich kobiecie – obaj musieli przylgnąć plecami do ściany, bo jej suknia zajmowała niemalże całą uliczkę. Krok w krok za nią podążał medyk w dziobatej masce, roznosząc za sobą zapach ziół.

Uśmiech zatańczył na jego wargach.

– Wiesz, jakie jest znaczenie karnawału? – zapytał spokojnie, poprawiając czarny, długi płaszcz.

– Nieograniczona zabawa. Całkowita anonimowość i równość. Wolność od nudnego, normalnego życia, w którym tylko grasz swoją rolę. Wielkie pijaństwo i wielka rozpusta – odparł natychmiast Gilbert, prostując się nieco. – Możesz bawić się, jak chcesz, możesz pić, ile chcesz, możesz spać z kim tylko chcesz, bo i tak nikt cię nie rozpozna.

Polska poprawił swoją maskę; potem uśmiechnął się chytrze.

– Czemu się śmiejesz? – oczy Gilberta w ciemnych otworach maski zwęziły się nieco, jakby podejrzewał podstęp.

– Już się wybawiłem i sporo wypiłem – oznajmił lekko Polska, przysuwając się bliżej. Adriatyk tchnął zimnym powiewem. – Został mi ostatni punkt programu.

Prusy roześmiał się w głos.

– Każdego roku mówisz to samo – szepnął, pochylając się nad Feliksem. Uliczka na moment opustoszała, jakby los oddał im na moment ten zakątek świata na własność.

– A ty każdego roku nosisz tę samą maskę – mruknął Polska, dotykając misternej ozdóbki palcami.

– Była zbyt droga, by być jednorazowa, Polen – odparł Gilbert wesołym głosem. Polska bardzo chciał zdjęć teraz tę maskę i zobaczyć jego prawdziwe usta. Te na porcelanie były pięknie wykrojone, jednak twarde i zimne. – Chodź ze mną na wino.

Więc poszedł; Wenecja w styczniu była zaskakująco gorąca.

* * *

**PrusPol Week 2020 - dzień 3: Gilbert i Feliks próbują odnaleźć się w zatłoczonym miejscu, ale Gilbert wie, co robić**

**aka Środa, w której wszyscy szukają Andrzeja i tylko Gilbert się wyłamuje**

Masz ci los.

Gilbert, stojąc pomiędzy prysznicami lejącymi zimną wodę na grupę półnagich – a w niektórych przypadkach również nagich – ludzi, a olbrzymią kałużą błota, stwierdził po raz kolejny, że tegoroczna wyprawa na Woodstock była katastrofą.

Woodstock albo Pol'and'Rock, bo tak się to teraz nazywało, poprawił się w myślach. Feliks przez tydzień mówił dumnie, że w końcu nazwali na jego cześć coś fajnego.

Na samym początku ich okradli; Prusy przebiegł pół pola namiotowego, przeskakując ponad linkami i prowizorycznymi ogrodzeniami z taśmy, by dopaść śmiertelnika, który połasił się na ich powerbanka, benzynową zapalniczkę i schowaną w bagażach butelkę Amareny.

Pierwszy wieczór, zamiast na koncercie, spędzili na komisariacie, a Gilbert zarzekał się, że tego chłoptasia jedynie lekko potarmosił. Po jakiejś godzinie Feliks przestał w końcu rechotać i za pomocą kilku dobrze dobranych słów użył swojej pozycji, by policja zapomniała o sprawie. Odzyskali zapalniczkę i powerbanka, a alkohol został wliczony w straty wojenne.

Drugiego dnia wdali się w dziwną światopoglądową pyskówkę z obcymi ludźmi, stojąc w kilometrowej kolejce do Lidla i smażąc się na nieludzkim słońcu, by na zgodę zostać poczęstowani czymś płynnym, co wywoływało fajne efekty graficzne w oczach, a mniej fajne efekty motoryczne w żołądku.

Feliks stwierdził, że Prusy rzygał po tym jak pijany Litwa – tej zniewagi Gilbert jeszcze mu nie wybaczył.

Trzeciego dnia Polska się zgubił.

W kilkusettysięcznym tłumie.

Prusy postanowił go zamordować, jak tylko go odnajdzie.

Telefony padły już dawno; do ładowarek udostępnianych w namiocie Playa nawet nie próbowali się pchać, bo Prusy uznał, że prędzej potkną się na dziesiątkach przedłużaczy albo wynudzą na śmierć niż zyskają kilka procent baterii. Poza tym, telefony były dla słabych, kilkaset lat bez nich przeżyli, to i teraz dadzą sobie radę.

Teraz, po godzinnych poszukiwaniach, Gilbert zaczął jednak w to wątpić.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wśród kurzu, w kolorowym tłumie zobaczył każdego przedstawiciela każdej grupy społecznej, jaka tylko przyszła mu na myśl – tylko nie Feliksa.

Nabrał powietrza...

– Andrzej....! – wrzasnął ktoś tuż za nim; Prusy obrócił się i ujrzał niską dziewczynę w kolorowych włosach. – Andrzej! ANDRZEJ! ANDRZEJ, GDZIE JESTEŚ?!

– Ej, kolego – zwrócił się do Gilberta wysoki facet o długich włosach, z aparycji przypominający nieco Wikinga, o ile Wikingowie kiedykolwiek nosili sprane dżinsy, wysokie ubłocone glany i punkowe koszulki. – Andrzeja widziałeś?

– Tam poszedł – Gilbert wskazał najbliższe toi-toie, a dokładniej ich płaskie dachy widoczne ponad mrowiem ludzkich głów. – A ty Polskę widziałeś? Zgubił mi się.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wymieszanym z niepokojem.

– Ty _już_ jesteś w Polsce. Bierz tego mniej, chłopie – poradził mu ciepło, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. – Iść po Medyczny Patrol?

– Ja nie... – żachnął się Prusy, wymykając się z ucisku. – Odwal się, człowieku...

– Dobra, dobra, spokojnie – Wiking uniósł pojednawczo dłonie. – Ewka, chodź...

– Feliks! – wrzasnął Gilbert, postanawiając wołać jednak Polskę po imieniu. Nikt nawet na niego nie spojrzał, więc ruszył przez tłum. – Spotkamy się o dwudziestej pod sceną, kurwa – wymamrotał pod nosem. – A pod którą sceną, to już kretyn nie powiedział... Zabiję...

Wokół niego przelewały się tłumy roześmianych ludzi w każdym wieku. Po pięciu minutach błądzenia i rozglądania się dookoła Gilbert uznał, że to nie ma sensu – tu było zbyt dużo osób.

Przystanął i sięgając do kieszeni po papierosa, zaczął obmyślać plan, przy okazji zastanawiając się, jak do całej tej sytuacji doszło.

Rozstali się, gdy złapał ich wieczorny głód – Gilbert wolał iść do Strefy Gastro, podczas gdy Feliks miał ochotę na coś wegańskiego i polazł do Wioski Kryszny, rzucając przez ramię parę słów o godzinie i miejscu ponownego spotkania. Znikł z oczu Prusaka niemalże natychmiast, nim Gilbert zorientował się, że nie wie, o którą scenę Polsce chodziło.

Wówczas wzruszył ramionami i ruszył na żer, postanawiając martwić się o to później. Siedząc na trawie z jedzeniem w tekturowym pudełeczku na kolanach, Gilbert poznał się z bandą wstawionych Niemców i natychmiast zaprosił na wspólne picie w namiocie jego i Feliksa.

– Idziecie tą główną ścieżką, jak zobaczycie taki duży namiot z pacyfką, to skręcacie w lewo, potem jakieś pięć minut idziecie prosto, potem jest taki zielony namiot i zaraz obok niego niebieski z taaaaaaaką wielką plandeką, i jak go miniecie, to trzeba w prawo, będą dwa drzewa i taka kukła na jednym z nich, i obok będzie znak drogowy powieszony nad ścieżką, no i jak już tam będziecie, to potem tylko w las i za piętnastym czerwonym namiotem trzeba trochę odbić w bok i będzie nasz. Tylko pod nogi w lesie uważajcie.

– Możesz powtórzyć?

Prusy westchnął ciężko, bo przy trzeciej próbie sam już nie był pewny, czy dobrze podał trasę – zwykli wracać do namiotu po ciemku i za każdym razem była to przygoda życia.

Mniejsza o to, pomyślał teraz, kończąc papierosa. Najwyżej się wkręcą do kogoś innego. Ważne, że dzięki nim wpadłem na genialny pomysł.

Jeśli po czymś takim Feliks natychmiast sam do niego nie przybiegnie, to będzie oznaczało, że ktoś go uprowadził, związał i wywiózł.

Prusy potrzebował mikrofonu. Po podjęciu tej decyzji obrócił się na pięcie i przepychając się między ludźmi, ruszył w kierunku Dużej Sceny.

Minął człowieka dumnie paradującego w naszyjniku z papieru toaletowego – jak każdy woodstockowicz w okolicy, Gilbert posłał mu pełne zazdrości spojrzenie – a potem parkę staruszków, żywo bawiących się razem z grupką zachwyconych nastolatków.

Jeszcze trochę... Ktoś na niego wpadł i natychmiast wylewnie przeprosił, ściskając tak mocno, że Prusy zaczął obawiać się o własne żebra. Wyplątał się z rąk obcego człowieka, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i szedł dalej przez piaszczyste pole, pomiędzy kurzem i ludźmi. Tu grupa siedząca na ziemi i pijąca, tu rodzice z dziećmi w coś grają, a tam jakiś Szkot udowadnia, że naprawdę jest Szkotem i nie nosi nic pod kiltem...

– Zaraz będzie ciemno!

– Zamknij się!

– Andrzeju, jak ci na imię?!

Oczywiście, było prostsze rozwiązanie – po prostu wrócić do namiotu, prędzej czy później by się tam spotkali – ale Gilbert nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo.

Poza tym, Feliks powinien wyrażać się precyzyjniej, niech teraz cierpi.

Po paru minutach udało mu się w końcu przebić się w okolice sceny i otoczyli go ludzie tańczący, śpiewający i podskakujący na każdy możliwy sposób. Pod samą sceną rozbujało się szalone pogo i Gilbert miał nadzieję potem dołączyć do niego dołączyć.

Teraz na lewo, pokierował siebie w myślach, przepychając się obok niskiego metala, a potem przemknął pod ramieniem tańczącego wielkoluda, rozlewającego dookoła piwo z kubeczka.

Gilbert nabrał właśnie ochoty na kolejne piwo, ale przyjemności na potem. Chcąc nie chcąc, Polska był teraz priorytetem.

Wkurzającym, ale mimo wszystko priorytetem.

– Czeeeeeść! – Jakaś dziewczyna uwiesiła się na jego szyi. – Aaa nie, czekaj, to nie ty... Sorki, stary – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco i zniknęła w tłumie, nim Gilbert zdążył się oburzyć na nazwanie go starym.

Ziemia drżała pod stopami, dudnienie głośników biło jak serce. W uszach słyszał już tylko muzykę, a to oznaczało, że zbliżał się do celu.

Przypadkiem wpadł w inne, mniejsze pogo; ktoś uderzył go ramieniem, ktoś inny nadepnął glanem – Prusy na szczęście, swoich glanów nie zdejmował od tygodnia – a potem wypchnął pod samą scenę, dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał trafić.

Uśmiechając się triumfalnie, poczekał, aż zespół metalowy skończy piosenkę. Gdy wokalista zaczął rozglądać się za butelką wody, Gilbert złapał za krawędź sceny i już chciał się na nią wdrapać, gdy przypadł do niego najbliższy ochroniarz.

– Hej ty, nie wolno...!

Przewidział to.

– Zgubił się! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie, by wytrącić ochroniarza, faceta wyższego nawet od Ludwiga, z równowagi. – Jak go nie znajdę, to nie wiem, co ja zrobię! Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje, po prostu zniknął i...!

– Zaraz – Ochroniarz dalej trzymał go za ramiona. Kątem oka Prusy zobaczył, jak wokalista odwraca się w stronę zamieszania i uśmiechnął się w duchu. – Kto się zgubił, powoli... Chłopie, zejdź, wyjaśnij...

– POMOCY! MUSZĘ GO ZNALEŹĆ!

– Ej, koleś kogoś szuka – odezwał się ktoś z pogo; tłum przestał szaleńczo podskakiwać i obijać się o siebie i teraz cała uwaga skupiła się na Gilbercie i jego załamanej minie. – Ochrona, dajcie go na scenę!

– Na scenę!

– Mikrofon mu dajcie!

– Ochrona, bądźcie ludźmi!

Ochroniarz zrobił nieco zdezorientowaną minę, nim jednak podjął decyzję, co zrobić z Gilbertem, wokalista podszedł do krawędzi sceny i przykucnąwszy, zaczął dopytywać, co się dzieje.

Jakąś minutę później członkowie zespołu wciągnęli na deski Gilberta. Niezwykle z siebie zadowolony, stanął pośrodku sceny i powiódł wzrokiem po wielotysięcznym tłumie, którego uwaga niepodzielnie skupiła się tylko na nim.

Zajebiste uczucie, stwierdził, będąc w siódmym niebie. Trzeba się brać w końcu za tę karierę muzyczną, ale tymczasem...

– Ej, przerywamy na chwilkę – Wokalista zamachał rękoma. – Trzeba człowiekowi pomóc, to jest w końcu Najpiękniejszy Festiwal Świata! Masz, powiedz, kogo szukasz – dodał, wkładając w dłonie Gilberta mikrofon.

Prusy zacisnął palce na mikrofonie. Przez pierwsze pięć sekund bardzo chciał zacząć śpiewać, ale potem westchnął i stwierdził, że realizacja marzeń kiedy indziej, najpierw Feliks.

Co ta miłość robi z personifikacjami...

– Szukam Feliksa od godziny, ale wiem, że jak tylko to powiem, to on tu przyleci, więc... Uwaga, weźcie to głośno dajcie... GDAŃSK JEST NIEMIECKI! I SIĘ NAZYWA DANZIG!

Jak to nie sprowadzi tutaj Felka, to Gilbert powinien już zgłaszać porwanie i informować rząd.

Tłum lekko zafalował, zdezorientowany wokalista odchrząknął, a Prusy zaczął wypatrywać wśród festiwalowiczów znajomej sylwetki.

– Ile dajesz temu swojemu Feliksowi? – zapytał gitarzysta, unosząc brew.

– Mniej niż dwie minuty. Ale zajebista gitara – Prusy zerknął na czarno-białego elektryka, którego muzyk trzymał w rękach. Oczy mu zabłysły.

– Dzięki. Będę wam liczył – obiecał uśmiechnięty artysta, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku. – Raz, dwa, trzy...

Minutę później Prusy ujrzał w nieruchomym tłumie biegnącą do niego furię. Ludzie, wiedzieni instynktem, schodzili Polsce z drogi.

Gdańsk zawsze działał.

– Co.. Coś... ty... – wydyszał Feliks, gdy dopadł sceny i zadarł głowę do góry. – powiedział, ty...?! Ej... niech mnie... ktoś podsadzi, bo nic nie...

Wiking w dżinsach, który dziwnym trafem pojawił się pod sceną, pomachał Gilbertowi i bez większego problemu po prostu wrzucił Felka na scenę. Podnosząc się z desek, Polska zerknął na gapiący się na nich tłum, potem na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Gilberta i ciężko westchnął. Policzki miał zaczerwienione.

– Znalazłeś się – oznajmił spokojnie Prusy.

– Zamorduję cię, jak to będzie na YouTube – wymamrotał Polska.

– Już jest, to leci na żywo – podpowiedział uprzejmie wokalista. – Chcesz kogoś pozdrowić, Feliks?

– Ja wiem, że po trupach do celu – wymamrotał Polska, patrząc spode łba na zadowolonego z siebie Gilberta. – Ale tym razem to przesadziłeś.

Prusy udał, że tego nie słyszał.

– Ej, skoro już tu jesteśmy – Wskazał na mikrofon. – To czy mógłbym jeszcze...? To moje odwieczne marzenie, żeby zaśpiewać waszą balladę przed taką publiką! Codziennie ją ćwiczę!

Polska, znając doskonale prysznicowy repertuar Gilberta, tylko cicho jęknął. Nie wiedział, co ma robić – ściągać Prusaka ze sceny siłą, czy może jednak po prostu stać i nie rzucać się w oczy bardziej, niż to konieczne, skoro i tak już go nagrywali.

– Dajesz, stary – wokalista, chichocząc, skinął głową.

– _Dwanaście złotych może zabić miłość w człowieku..._ – zaczął pewnym, spokojnym głosem Prusy.

Feliks ciężko westchnął. Krok za krokiem się cofał, by chociaż trochę schować się za głośnikiem, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko szefowi wytłumaczy.

– ... _Dziewczyno z kebabeeeeeeem, proszę, nie otwieraj ust...!_

Ten wyjazd zdecydowanie był katastrofą.

* * *

**PrusPol Week 2020 - dzień 4: Gilbert nosi Feliksa na barana**

**aka Czwartek, w którym obaj są w lesie**

Gdzieś nad Feliksem zatrzeszczały łamane gałązki. Odetchnął z ulgą i wysoko zadarł głowę; najpierw w polu jego widzenia pojawiły się spadające z krawędzi drobinki ziemi – zmrużył oczy, gdy padły mu na twarz – potem czubki wysokich butów, a na końcu znajoma twarz.

– Myślałem, że nie lubisz wojny pozycyjnej – Gilbert pochylił się i skrzywił na widok kałuż zalegających na dnie głębokiego, leśnego rowu. – Wiem, że błoto podobno dobrze robi na cerę, ale...

Feliks, siedząc oparty o wyrastające z dołu drzewo, tylko westchnął.

– Uwierz, nie robię sobie powtórki z okopów dla przyjemności albo urody – odparł, poprawiając kołnierz swojej jesiennej kurtki. Obok niego leżał wiklinowy koszyk pełen grzybów oraz składany nóż. – A już zwłaszcza w połowie listopada.

– To czemu tu siedzisz? – Prusy uniósł brew. Zwinnie zeskoczył na dół i oparłszy dłonie o kolana, przyjrzał się Feliksowi. – Słyszałem tylko piskliwy wrzask, a potem zniknąłeś mi z oczu.

– Jestem idiotą – odpowiedział spokojnie Feliks, unosząc lewą stopę do góry i podwijając nogawkę dżinsów. Gilbert pokiwał głową na widok wyraźnego obrzęku w okolicach kostki.

– Nic nowego – zgodził się Prusy. – Jak żeś to zrobił?

– Normalnie – Feliks westchnął. – Szedłem, szedłem, zagapiłem się, wpadłem i już miałem przerąbane.

– Idealnie podsumowałeś swoją historię.

– Spierdalaj.

– Dobra – Gilbert obrócił się na pięcie i złapał za wystające z ziemi korzenie, by się podciągnąć do góry. Rów był całkiem głęboki. – Do zobaczenia w domu.

– Ej! – Feliks wywrócił oczami. – Zostawisz mnie tutaj tak? Na mrozie? Rannego? Z dala od siedzib ludzkich...? Masz ty rozum i godność personifikacji? – spytał z wyrzutem.

– Nie możesz chodzić? – Prusy obejrzał się przez ramię. – Kiedyś widziałem, jak dreptasz przed siebie z kulą w obojczyku i pogwizdujesz, a teraz mi próbujesz wmówić, że głupia skręcona kostka cię unieruchamia? Masz mnie za głupiego czy co...?

– Kondycja mi się ostatnio pogorszyła – wymamrotał Feliks pod nosem.

– Pogorszyła? – Gilbert zerknął na niego i zmarszczył brwi. – Serio?

– Nie dam rady wstać. Próbowałem parę razy.

– Ile dokładnie?

– Siedemnaście.

– I mnie nie zawołałeś, idioto? – Gilbert westchnął i pokręcił głową. – To faktycznie, chyba ci gorzej... – dorzucił, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się nodze. – A jednak nie wygląda tak źle...

– Kiedyś dreptałem z kulą w obojczyku i wiele mi nie było – powtórzył po nim Polska, sięgając po nóż, składając go i wrzucając do koszyka. – Chyba się starzeję.

– Tysiak na karku – Gilbert pokiwał głową z nieprzeniknioną miną. Podszedł bliżej i stanął przy Feliksie. – Daj rękę, staruchu.

Feliks z ulgą złapał za znajomą dłoń i pozwolił pociągnąć się do góry. Stanął na drugiej, zdrowej nodze i dla utrzymania równowagi oparł się o ciało Gilberta. Ten lekko otoczył go ramieniem, przytrzymując przy sobie.

– Opatrzysz mnie? – zapytał cicho Feliks. – Mam apteczkę w aucie.

– A mam wyjście, kretynie? – mruknął Gilbert. – Coś tam jeszcze z opatrywania ran pamiętam.

Wyprowadził ostrożnie Feliksa z rowu, uważając, by nie wpadli do niego razem, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła.

Las, do którego Polska go zawlókł, był raczej gęsty; wśród wysokich sosen rosły młode dęby, a miejscami można było wpaść na wyrośnięte szkółki ciasno posadzonych świerków.

Na szczęście, że względu na cykliczne wyprawy po grzyby – Feliks zbierał, Gilbert na to zbieranie narzekał – Prusy całkiem nieźle orientował się w tym terenie.

Auto jest gdzieś na zachód, sto, może sto pięćdziesiąt metrów od nas, oszacował w myślach. Zerknął na Feliksa.

– Wiesz, że sam tam nie dojdę, nie? – oznajmił niewinnie Polska, zauważając spojrzenie Gilberta. Prusy prychnął.

– Nie mów, że mam cię nieść.

– A bo to byłby pierwszy raz? – zapytał lekko Feliks, wodząc wzrokiem po koronach drzew. – Poza tym, to jaki to problem dla kogoś tak zajebistego jak ty? – dodał przymilnie, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na przodzie kurtki Gilberta.

Ten, mile połechtany, uśmiechnął się szeroko... a potem gwałtownie odsunął. Polska, tracąc równowagę, w ostatniej chwili złapał się ramienia Gilberta i posłał mu z bliska mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

– Zwariowałeś?!

– Myślisz, że dam się na to znowu nabrać? – burknął Gilbert, ale odwrócił się i znacząco pochylił. – Przyznajesz mi rację w kwestii mojej zajebistości tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś chcesz... Właź, nim się rozmyślę i cię tu zostawię.

– Dupek – wymamrotał Feliks, oplatając ramiona wokół szyi Prusaka. Na wszelki wypadek mocno. Prusy sięgnął dłońmi w tył, by go złapać. – Niżej.

– Co niżej?

– Trzymaj te łapy niżej, a nie na moim tyłku.

– Dobra...

– Kurwa! – Feliks szarpnął się lekko. – Nie za tę pieprzoną kostkę! Wyżej!

– Niezdecydowany jesteś...

– Po cholerę ja cię sprowadzałem wtedy na ziemię chełmińską... – westchnął Feliks, kładąc głowę na karku Gilberta. – Miałbym święty spokój...

Ruszyli przez milczący las. Po chwili mamrotania Polska ucichł i zamyślony przyglądał się mijanym drzewom.

Prusy, idąc z dodatkowym obciążeniem, co chwila zerkał pod nogi, by nie potknąć się o jakiś korzeń. Nie umknęło mu, że Polska przytulił się do jego pleców; w jakiś sposób poprawiło mu to humor.

– Po prostu chciałeś, żebym cię trochę ponosił, nie? – zapytał po długiej chwili. – Jesteś tak uparty, że byś dokuśtykał do samochodu sam.

Feliks wypuścił powietrze z płuc w długim westchnieniu.

– Mało czasu ostatnio spędzamy razem – mruknął w ucho Gilberta. – Ledwo cię wyciągnąłem na te grzyby.

– Bo setki razy mówiłem, że jak chcesz towarzystwa pasjonata muchomorów i innych halucynogenów, to bierz sobie Taurysa. Ja się potwornie tu nudzę... Właśnie, czemu po niego nie zadzwoniłeś...?

– Ostatnim razem, jak we trzech byliśmy na grzybach, tarzaliście się po mchu z nożami w rękach, pamiętasz? – zapytał spokojnie Polska.

– No właśnie – Prusy skinął głową z zadowoleniem. – Była przynajmniej jakaś rozrywka.

Feliks spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Ty to chyba lubisz – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.

Gilbert udał, że tego nie słyszał, bo oto właśnie dotarli do celu.

– Jesteśmy – powiedział z dumą, opuszczając Polskę na ziemię tuż przy aucie zaparkowanym przy asfaltowej drodze. Polska w podziękowaniu szarpnął go za szyję i mocno pocałował. Gilbert zdziwiony zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wow. Możesz częściej skręcać kostkę.

– Dziękuję za pozwolenie, łaskawco – Polska otworzył drzwi auta i z ulgą usiadł na siedzeniu przedniego pasażera. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogę i przymknął oczy, podczas gdy Prusy zaczął szukać w bagażniku apteczki. – Masz?

– Taaa... – Gilbert przykucnął przy Feliksie i zdjął z jego stopy but i skarpetę, ignorując lekki grymas bólu. – Nie ruszaj girą, to ci ogarnę to raz, dwa... – Z triumfalną miną wyciągnął rolkę bandaża z apteczki i zwinnymi ruchami zaczął owijać kostkę Feliksa. Opuchlizna w międzyczasie zdążyła się nieco zwiększyć, nie wyglądała jednak zbyt poważnie. – Proszę, idealnie – dodał pełnym satysfakcji głosem.

– Dziękuję – Feliks odetchnął. – Pojedziesz za mnie? – zapytał, chowając stopę do środka auta.

– Jasne – Prusy z zadowoleniem zasiadł za kierownicą.

– Prusaku... – odezwał się jeszcze Feliks, gdy Gilbert uruchomił silnik. – Sprawę mam.

– No?

– Zostawiliśmy koszyk. Może byś tak...

– Co boskie, Bogu, co cesarskie, cesarzowi, co leśne, lasowi – odparł filozoficznie Prusy, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Nie będę lazł po żadne cholerne grzyby.

– Cztery godziny je zbierałem! – zawołał oburzony Feliks.

Prusy oparł czoło o poduszkę powietrzną.

– Zamorduję cię, idioto. Sam po niego kuśtykaj. Dasz radę – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Ja już swoje zrobiłem. Mam gdzieś twoje grzyby.

Posłali sobie groźne spojrzenia. Potem Feliks odchylił się do tyłu, opierając wygodniej o oparcie fotela, a Gilbert zaczął przez uchylone okno przyglądać się lasowi. Mijały minuty.

Feliks zaczął pogwizdywać pod nosem ludowe piosenki. W odpowiedzi Gilbert przystąpił do rytmicznego wystukiwania palcami na kierownicy marszów wojskowych.

Starą grę o nazwie „kto pierwszy się złamie" czas zacząć.

* * *

**c.d.n.**


	2. Piątek

PrusPol Week 2020 - dzień 5: obaj zasypiają w publicznym miejscu  
aka Piątek, w którym spotykają się w bibliotece

Biblioteka przy Mitteltragheim 22, chociaż zbudowana zaledwie przed paru laty, już zdążyła przesiąknąć do cna wonią typową dla wszystkich podobnych przybytków – zapachem kurzu i starych książek. Mimo późnej pory między wysokimi półkami kręciły się jeszcze nieliczne ludzkie postacie, stąpając cicho jak cienie i raz po raz pojawiając się w zasięgu wzroku siedzącego przy stoliku Feliksa.

Rozciągnął się, a coś w jego zesztywniałym karku chrupnęło nieprzyjemnie. Przez chwilę ruszał zastałymi kończynami, mrugając nieprzytomnie i zastanawiając się, ile już właściwie tu siedzi.

Czując piasek pod powiekami, powiódł wzrokiem po rozłożonym przed nim stosie podręczników akademickich. Obok leżał kajet pełnym odręcznych, chaotycznych notatek, w połowie po polsku, a w połowie po niemiecku – o tej porze nie chciało mu się już przekładać treści książek na polski nawet we własnych myślach, a co dopiero na piśmie. Znalazło się nawet parę rosyjskich czy francuskich akapitów – chwała wielojęzyczności.

Powinienem chyba wracać, uznał, sięgając po skuwkę i nakładając ją na wieczne pióro. Palce miał pokryte ciemnymi plamami z atramentu.

Już podnosił się z twardego, drewnianego krzesła, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie zbadał jeszcze jednego tematu. Westchnął i usiadł z powrotem. Potarł oczy dłonią, uznając, że znów będzie szukał aż do momentu, w którym go stąd wygonią.

Ciszę rozdarł rytmiczny stukot; ktoś znowu chodził między półkami. Feliks, siedząc od dłuższej chwili z twarzą w dłoniach, by chłodem palców złagodzić ból zmęczonych oczu, nie zwrócił na to uwagi – aż do momentu, w którym usłyszał, że ta osoba zatrzymuje się tuż przy nim.

– Nie, w porządku... – mruknął, przekonany, że to bibliotekarz ruszył sprawdzić, czy dobrze się czuje.

– Czego szukasz w bibliotece Albertyny, Polen?

Feliks wyprostował się gwałtownie, odsuwając ręce od twarzy. Zadarł głowę do góry, by ujrzeć nad sobą idealnie czarny, dobrze skrojony surdut z jedwabnymi klapami, krótki krawat i w końcu znajomą twarz o uniesionych brwiach. Na ramionach Gilberta skrzył się śnieg.

– Wiedzy – odparł spokojnie Polska, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Prusy pochylił się i oparł łokcie o stolik. Potem przyjrzał się grzbietom książek; na widok kolejnych pozycji z zakresu chemii, medycyny, biologii i fizyki jego brew unosiła się coraz wyżej. W końcu bez pytania złapał za kajet i przerzucił kilka stron.

– Planujesz skonstruować bombę czy kogoś otruć? – zapytał lekko Gilbert, jakby pytał o pogodę.

Polska rozejrzał się chaotycznie dookoła, ale, na szczęście, najbliższa okolica jego stolika była pusta.

– Ciszej, na miłość boską – syknął, ale zaraz potem przybrał niewinną minę. – Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?

Gilbert przysunął do stolika najbliższe krzesło.

– W to, że zdobywasz wiedzę dla samej wiedzy, nie uwierzę – mruknął, siadając obok. – Zawsze wolałeś praktykę od teorii, a to – Machnął dłonią w kierunku notatek. – Można, przy odrobinie fantazji, wykorzystać na przykład w jakimś zamachu... Tak tylko mówię.

– O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? – Feliks zmrużył lekko oczy, ale kącik jego ust drgnął.

– O to, że chcesz wykorzystać to _malutkie_ zamieszanie w Rosji, by ugrać coś dla siebie. Zgadłem?

– Może tak, a może nie – odparł wymijająco Polska. – Po prostu myślę przyszłościowo.

– Rok tysiąc dziewięćset piąty, Polen zaczyna myśleć – skomentował Prusy. – Lepiej późno niż wcale.

– Parę dni temu zastrzelili mi setkę ludzi – warknął nagle Feliks, piorunując go wzrokiem. – Nie chcę mieć pustych rąk. Nie jesteś głupi, widzisz, co się ostatnio dzieje.

– I dlatego przyjechałeś tutaj – Gilbert zerknął na ciemną bibliotekę. Ostatni poza nimi użytkownik biblioteki właśnie podniósł się z krzesła, odłożył książkę na regał i wyszedł. Kroki rozbrzmiały echem i znów zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Prusy ściszył głos. – Do Königsbergu.

– Tutaj jest dwadzieścia tysięcy książek – Polska zamachał rękoma; trącony wierzchem dłoni tom _Z historyi trucizn i otruć_ spadł na posadzkę. Huk odbił się echem po bibliotece; Feliks zaklął pod nosem i zanurkował po książkę. – W końcu mogą się na coś przydać – szepnął, rozglądając się czujnie dookoła. – A tak w ogóle, co ty tu robisz? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Myślałem, że o tej godzinie będziesz gdzieś pił alkohol z szemranymi typami, a nie odwiedzał...

– Zaglądam raz na jakiś czas do Srebrnej Biblioteki – przerwał mu Prusy. – Obiecałem lata temu Albrechtowi, że będę tych ksiąg pilnował jak własnych jaj, a obecnemu dyrektorowi raczej nie ufam w kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Wygląda na takiego, co ma lepkie ręce.

– Jak coś ma być zrobione porządnie, to trzeba zrobić to samemu... – mruknął Feliks, znów przyglądając się książkom. – Prusaku, ty mnie tutaj oczywiście nie widziałeś, nie? – zapytał nagle cicho, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na Gilberta wyczekująco.

– Powiedzmy, że nie widziałem – odparł wolno Gilbert, stukając palcami o blat stolika. – O ile mi obiecasz, że nie wpadniesz na głupi pomysł, by te książki ukraść i sprzedać na czarnym rynku – dodał, lustrując Feliksa wzrokiem.

– Podejrzewasz, że będę finansował potencjalną rewolucję z podręczników do fizyki? – Feliks uniósł brew i kącik ust.

– Nie rżnij głupa – Prusy westchnął lekko.

– Spokojnie, nie miałem zamiaru kłaść łap na księgach Hohenzollerna – Feliks pokręcił głową i z trudem powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia. – Jeszcze aż tak zdesperowany nie jestem – dodał, świadom lustrującego go spojrzenia. Gdzieś w czerwieni zamigotała jakby ulga. – Ale boli mnie ta nieufność, wiesz?

– Taki świat – odparł Gilbert po krótkim milczeniu.

– Taki świat – zgodził się Feliks, a potem znów potarł oczy. – Posiedzę tu jeszcze – powiedział cicho i wstał. Ruszył w kierunku najbliższego regału, oglądając się przez ramię. – A ty co planujesz?

– Właściwie to nic – Gilbert sięgnął po książkę o truciznach i przejrzał pierwsze kilka stron. – Zobaczę, jakie brednie powypisywał tu ten twój człowiek.

Feliks uniósł kącik ust; gdy wrócił ze stosem książek w ramionach, Prusy już zagłębiał się w lekturze, mrucząc pod nosem niepochlebne komentarze. Polska przysunął do siebie kajet i sięgnął po pióro. Zabrawszy się za _Handbuch der speciellen Pathologie und Therapie_ , od czasu do czasu notował co ciekawsze i przydatniejsze spostrzeżenia, coraz częściej ziewając; styl autora wcale nie pomagał w utrzymaniu oczu otwartych.

Spokój i cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym mamrotaniem Gilberta, wkrótce sprawiła, że Feliks opuścił głowę na pierś. Tylko na moment, pomyślał sennie. Piąty dzień już prawie nie wychodzę z tej biblioteki i...

Mijały minuty, kwadranse...

– Proszę pana...? – Bibliotekarz dotknął delikatnie ramienia przysypiającego Gilberta, od długiej chwili przypatrującego się spokojnie oddychającemu Feliksowi. Prusy drgnął i wyprostował się na krześle, mrugając półprzytomnie. – Już bardzo późno, mogą panowie wrócić rano... Och, to pan. Przyszedł pan sprawdzić Srebrną Bibliotekę? Naprawdę, nie ma potrzeby...

Prusy obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął do znajomego mężczyzny.

– Idź do domu – powiedział spokojnie. – Ja mam obietnicę do spełnienia.

Gdy zamknęły się drzwi i zapadła cisza, wstał i podszedł do okna. Noc spowiła Królewiec; nikłe światło ostatniej kwadry odbijało się od zalegającego na ulicach śniegu.

Odrobina księżycowego blasku wpadła do środka biblioteki przez zakurzone szyby. Prusy obejrzał się i zsunął z siebie surdut. Zarzuciwszy go na ramiona śpiącego Feliksa, sam ułożył się wygodniej na twardym krześle i przymknął oczy.

I tak minęła noc – rankiem, gdy tylko otworzył oczy, ujrzał przed sobą zieleń.

– Jesteś...

– Wspaniałomyślny, wiem. Nie dałem ci marznąć.

– Jesteś idiotą – westchnął Feliks, ale coś w jego oczach zamigotało cieplej. – Na własne życzenie nabawisz się zapalenia płuc. Jest prawie luty.

– Nie, to ty jesteś idiotą – odparł uprzejmie Prusy, wskazując podbródkiem na stół. – Rozlałeś atrament.

Polska zerknął na ciemną plamę pokrywającą jego notatki i westchnął ciężko.

– Czyli spędzę tu kolejny tydzień.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Znasz adres – powiedział cicho, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Jakby znudziło cię spanie na krześle...

Feliks nagle odwrócił wzrok; gdy Gilbert skinął mu głową i odszedł w swoją stronę, bez surduta, który nadal spoczywał na ramionach Polski, ten pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

Potem znów zabrał się za pracę. Wolność sama się nie odzyska.


	3. Sobota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dajcie mi siłę, by to skończyć :D 
> 
> PrusPol Week 2020 - dzień 6: redraw swojego rysunku lub narysowanie ulubionej sceny z fanfika  
> ...a ponieważ nie rysuję, zrobiłam to po swojemu - wracając do "Poduszki", mojego pruspolowego one-shota z 2017, w tym małym sequelu :3

**Sobota, w którą znów dzielą poduszkę**

Feliks czaił się w ciemnym kącie między drzwiami wejściowymi a ścianą, czekając na osobę, która zaraz miała wrócić do domu.

Pod bosymi stopami, obolałym po całym dniu pracy w fabryce, czuł cienki perski dywan. Na plecach podobnie – tę koszmarną fuszerkę murarską przy futrynie, której wszyscy udawali, że nie widzą, w końcu trzeba było czymś zasłonić. Mimo tej izolacji Feliks i tak czuł w okolicy łopatek chłodnawy powiew, przenikający z zewnątrz przez dziurę.

Późny kwiecień miał to do siebie, że temperatury ciągle bywały nieprzyjemne, Polska jednak zaciskał zęby i niestrudzenie trwał na stanowisku, byle tylko dopaść Białoruś, nim Iwan zauważy jej powrót.

Od czasu do czasu głupio się uśmiechał; konieczność dzielenia jednej poduszki – nadal nie dowiedział się, kto podprowadził drugą, ale Feliksowi niezbyt zależało na jej odzyskaniu – sprawiała dziwnym trafem, że chodził teraz o wiele bardziej zadowolony niż przez kilka ostatnich lat.

W końcu usłyszał przed domem znajomy stukot obcasów. Wziął głęboki oddech i gdy tylko Natalia, po przekręceniu klucza w zamku, weszła do środka, wyskoczył zza drzwi.

– Nataszko, to ja, nie wołaj Iwana... – zaczął pośpiesznie zduszonym szeptem, łapiąc Białoruś od tyłu i, dla pewności, zatykając jej usta dłonią. Następnie, wiedziony instynktem, szarpnął ciałem do tyłu, więc nóż, który zmaterializował się jakimś sposobem w rękach Natalii, trafił w pustkę. Po tym dość wyraźnym ostrzeżeniu Feliks cofnął palce, bojąc się, że szansa na ich utratę jest całkiem realna. – No przepraszam, ale...

– Ostatni raz się do mnie zakradasz, Felia – warknęła Natalia szeptem. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy już zorientowała się, kim jest napastnik. – Zabieraj te łapy i mów, o co ci chodzi.

Feliks nie zamierzał ignorować tego ostrzeżenia – jeszcze miał trochę instynktu samozachowawczego. Odkaszlnął.

– Nie masz _tego_ więcej? – zapytał nieco spłoszony, czując jak twarz zaczyna mu płonąć.

– _Czego_ więcej? – Białoruś obróciła się na pięcie, a jej długa spódnica zawirowała dookoła. Schowała składane ostrze do kieszeni. – Dopiero co wróciłam z roboty i padam na pysk, mów konkretnie.

– No wiesz – mruknął Polska, uciekając wzrokiem. – Tego twojego... fajnego absyntu. Tego miłosnego – dorzucił jeszcze dla pewności, bo właściwie to nie miał pewności, czy Natalia akurat nie pędzi jakiegoś innego u siebie. W tym domu była to powszechna forma spędzania czasu wolnego.

Białoruś westchnęła ciężko i posłała mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Ze względu na pokrewieństwo i długowiekową znajomość, Feliksa niezbyt to obeszło.

– A więc masz coś wspólnego z tym, że tydzień temu mój prezent dla Waniuszki dziwnym trafem zniknął z barku...? – zapytała przez zęby. – Musiałam znowu... Myślałam, że to ten kurdupel Łotwa...

– Noo, on też miał w tym udział – przyznał Feliks, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do kuzynki. – Nataszko, słuchaj... Ja ci to wynagrodzę... – zaczął przymilnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Białorusi i pochylając się ku niej. – Naprawdę... tylko zdradź mi przepis, co?

Natalia chwilę przypatrywała mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; potem w jej oczach zajaśniało zrozumienie. Feliks posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech.

– To przez mój absynt ty i ten dupek każdej nocy...? – wymamrotała, ledwo poruszając ustami. – Naprawdę, róbcie _to_ ciszej, do cholery...

– Słyszałaś? – zapytał zbity z tropu Polska i nieco się wyprostował.

– Oczywiście – prychnęła, wywracając oczami. – Każdy słyszał. A Waniuszka codziennie przy śniadaniu, na które zwykle przychodzicie spóźnieni, dopytuje o szczegóły, czy czegoś przypadkiem nie wiemy. Nie zamierzam więcej odpowiadać na pytania, _jak_. Reszta też nie.

Feliks, zmieszany, nieco się odsunął.

– No wiesz... – mruknął pod nosem, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma podziać oczy. – On raczej wie, jak... – Widząc, jak oczy Białorusi ciskają gromy, postanowił nie kończyć tego zdania. – Ech... Nataszko, proszę cię bardzo... Dawno się tak dobrze nie czułem... Wiesz, tyle ochoty na... Nie ma nic złego w miłości, nawet jeśli jest... troszkę umagiczniona... prawda? Znaczy, chyba? – Feliks zmarszczył lekko brwi, bo po raz kolejny, odkąd budził się na poduszce Gilberta, naszły go pewne wątpliwości, czy aby to na pewno właściwe.

Z drugiej strony, jak teraz o tym myślał, to przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat spędzonych w jednym pokoju znacznie się do Gilberta zbliżył, nawet jeśli do tej pory objawiało się to we wspólnym piciu i wzajemnym bluzganiu. Może taka była kolej rzeczy...?

Natalia ciężko westchnęła.

– Posłuchaj, Felia, to nie jest eliksir miłosny – powiedziała w końcu niechętnie, rozwiewając jego wątpliwości. – Chciałabym, żeby tak było, ale nie. To jest jak podpałka. Nie zapali czegoś, co nie jest palne. Gratulacje. Zrobiliście z tego lepszy użytek niż ja – dodała gorzkim tonem.

Och. Polska przyjrzał się jej uważniej; pod wpływem jego łagodnego spojrzenia odwróciła wzrok, a on przysiągłby, że to, co ujrzał, było rozczarowaniem.

– Dałaś to już Iwanowi? – zapytał, bacznie obserwując jej reakcję. Co prawda, nigdy nie uważał tej fascynacji Iwanem za zdrową, ale widok opuszczonych kącików ust kuzynki nagle nieco go zabolał. – Nie zareagował...?

Natalia w odpowiedzi obróciła się na pięcie.

– Pytaj Kateriny o skład – rzuciła oschle przez ramię. – To jakaś stara wiejska receptura, zielska dodane do alkoholu. Narkotyzujcie się tym, ile wam się tylko podoba, tylko, do jasnej cholery, bądźcie w nocy cicho. Ludzie tu pracują. Zadowolony...?

– Bardzo – Feliks mrugnął do Białorusi. – Nie masz ochoty iść na koncert Rolling Stonesów? – zapytał nagle, by trochę rozładować atmosferę. – Dzisiaj grają w Warszawie, mogę to załatwić...

– Zachodni zespół? – zapytała zdumiona Natalia, znów się ku niemu obracając i podchodząc dwa kroki do przodu. – Czym ty im zapłaciłeś, Felia?

– Wagonem wódki, a czym? – odparł spokojnie Feliks. – Chcesz bilety? Na pocieszenie? Mogę dwie osoby jeszcze przemycić...

Milczała przez chwilę; potem skinęła głową i w końcu jej wargi oświetlił delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Chętnie – szepnęła, przygryzając wargę. – Taurys puścił mi kiedyś winyl, który załatwiłeś. Całkiem niezła ta muzyka.

– Może podajesz magiczne alkohole złej osobie? – zasugerował Feliks; potem pojednawczo uniósł dłonie, bo Białoruś znów zmroziła go wzrokiem, tym razem jednak jej jasne policzki nieco poróżowiały. – Nic nie mówiłem.

Zarzuciła włosami i odeszła; nim zniknęła u siebie, minęła się z wychodzącym z kuchni Gilbertem tak szerokim łukiem, jaki tylko był możliwy w ciasnym korytarzu. Feliks westchnął.

– Co tak spiskujecie? – zapytał Prusy, zerkając podejrzliwie za siebie.

– Nic, nic – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko; korzystając z tego, że byli w korytarzu już całkiem sami, przyciągnął Gilberta do siebie i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg. – Co u ciebie?

– Wiem, kto zwinął twoją poduszkę – mruknął triumfalnie Gilbert. – Przeprowadziłem śledztwo i, tak jak podejrzewałem od samego początku, to ten bałtycki kurdupel. Chciał ją wymienić na butelkę bimbru od Ukrainy. Chcesz go dopaść, porozmawiać o konsekwencjach kradzieży i odebrać swoją własność nim pójdziemy na koncert czy potem?

– Wiesz co – Feliks zachichotał cicho, czując jak usta drugiego mężczyzny przesuwają się w górę jego policzka aż do skroni. – W sumie, pieprzyć tę poduszkę. Niech ją sobie wymienia. Wyszliśmy chyba na tym lepiej niż on.


	4. Niedziela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2 w nocy, moje godziny na publikowanie :D Dobrnęłam do końca PrusPol Weeka. Oto ostatni pruspolowy one-shot - prompt nie do końca mi odpowiadał, więc zrobiłam go nieco inaczej :) 
> 
> PrusPol Week 2020 – dzień 7:   
> Gilbert: Wyobraź sobie dostawanie pieniędzy za bycie uroczym.  
> Feliks: Byłbyś bogaty.  
> Gilbert: Ja... noooo!

**Niedziela, w którą piszą się listy**

Pokój pogrążył się w półmroku; przez otwarte, szklane drzwi do ogrodu wpadały ciepłe powiewy czerwcowego wiatru. Niebo, na które Gilbert zerkał od czasu do czasu, by urozmaicić sobie widoki, upstrzone było tysiącami migających gwiazd. Od niechcenia wodził wzrokiem od jednego letniego gwiazdozbioru do drugiego, nie poświęcając im żadnej dłuższej myśli.

Z ogrodu, porośniętego starannie przystrzyżoną trawą i niewysokimi ozdobnymi drzewkami, pełnego symetrycznych rabatek, ledwie widocznych w świetle sierpa księżyca, dochodziła przyjemna woń ziemi i kwiatów. Na nie też nie zwracał większej uwagi; rozproszony trzymanym w dłoni listem, nie potrafił skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

Za każdym razem, gdy opuszczał wzrok na postscriptum, kącik jego ust leniwie się unosił. Odkąd zapadł zmierzch, było coraz mniej widoczne, ale Prusy tak właściwie nie potrzebował czytać tego kolejny raz – sama świadomość istnienia wprawiała go w niezwykle dobry nastrój. Tych kilka słów, napisanych drobniutkim maczkiem na samym dole kartki i do tego gwałtownie zamazanych – kretyn myślał, że Gilbert nie rozpozna liter – nadawało ostrej treści listu całkiem innego, przyjemniejszego brzmienia.

Przeciągnął się na krześle, sięgnął po leżącą na blacie sekretarzyka paczkę zapałek i spokojnie rozpalił lampkę olejną. Złoty, drżący blask zatańczył na ścianach pokoju, a słowa zapisane niedbałym pismem Feliksa znów stały się wyraźne.

_Głupi Prusaku,_

_Patrzę na ten twój ostatni list i doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, skąd w twoim łbie rodzą się takie durne pomysły. W ogóle, leżę w łóżku (jak zaplamię pościel atramentem, to będzie Twoja wina) i zastanawiam się, dlaczego od prawie dwustu lat ciągle marnuję na ciebie papier, atrament i własny czas._

– I vice versa, Polen – wymamrotał Gilbert, zerkając na przybory do pisania. Blat sekretarzyka był zawalony piórami oraz kartkami pełnymi urywków myśli. Obok stała otwarta butelka wina. – Więcej listów ode mnie już nie zobaczysz, niewdzięczniku.

Wiedział, że rok temu mówił to samo. Pięć lat temu też. Pięćdziesiąt również, ale tego roku Polak doprowadzał go do szału i zdecydowanie list, który Gilbert tej nocy napisze, będzie ostatnim. Ten durny drań nie potrafił docenić twórczej myśli, idei przelewanych nocą na papier, niech więc niech ma za swoje i...

 _Takie bzdury_ , pisał dalej Polska, a Prusy widział go, jak siedzi przy stole i gwałtownie przesuwa ostrą stalówką po papierze, _możesz opowiadać bratu na dobranoc. „Wyobraź sobie: dostawać forsę za bycie uroczym”? Nie pisz listów po pijaku, naprawdę, czytać je to żadna przyjemność. Rozumiem, że wieczorami nie chce się już myśleć o polityce i wojnie, ale, na litość boską, znajże umiar. A to mi robiłeś wyrzuty, że za dużo piję, hipokryto._

_Gdybym wyklejał sypialnię twoimi pijackimi ideami, zostałaby mi już tylko jedna pusta ściana, i to ta najwęższa._

– Dupek – mruknął cicho Gilbert, krzywiąc się z powodu otrzymanej obelgi i urażonej dumy. – Sam jesteś hipokrytą, najpierw robisz, potem myślisz. Zobaczysz, ze szczegółami ci przypomnę ten pożar Wawelu, mam to dokładnie opisane... – Postanawiając poszukać później odpowiedniego wpisu w swoich pamiętnikach, nalał wina do kieliszka. – Przepiszę ci to słowo w słowo, zobaczysz, jakim byłeś idiotą...

Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Gdzieś niedaleko rozszczekały się szczeniaki Ludwiga; to był jedyny dźwięk poza szelestem papieru, jaki Prusy usłyszał od kilku godzin.

Wszyscy już spali, a po kilku sekundach psy również umilkły. Pewnie wpuścił je do domu, pomyślał rozbawiony i wrócił do listu, uprzednio wziąwszy w dłoń masywny przycisk do papieru. Położył go tak, by przytrzymywał swoim ciężarem list – wpadający do pokoju wiatr mocno nim szarpał – a potem czytał dalej, od niechcenia maczając wargi w alkoholu.

_Przyznaję z bólem – niektóre pomysły są całkiem sensowne, jak się już je wyłuska spomiędzy kilku ton twojego samozachwytu. Kiedyś przejrzę poprzednie Twoje listy i wypunktuję je, ale nie licz na więcej niż trzy pozycje. Reszta to stek bzdur. Powtarzam, pij mniej._

Gilbert zerknął na w połowie pełną lampkę wina i bez namysłu dolał alkoholu, aż jego poziom zrównał się z krawędzią szkła.

_Dobra, koniec z twoimi wizjami świata, panie doskonały. Teraz, na odmianę, parę rzeczy ode mnie. Skoro tak dopytujesz, to informuję cię uprzejmie, że rana się już prawie zagoiła. Lekarz nie pozwala mi się jeszcze podnieść z łóżka, więc wychodzę z domu wtedy, gdy akurat tego nie widzi (naprawdę, ten akapit o medycynie mogłeś sobie darować, umiem o siebie zadbać. Jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie lubisz, a tego nie chcemy)._

_W całej Europie niespokojnie, ale To upadło. Wiesz zresztą doskonale z własnych raportów. Zadowoleni tam jesteście? Tak, widzę, co zrobiłem w tym liście, ale ty pierwszy złamałeś warunki umowy, pytając mnie o to, czy biorę udział w walkach._

Prusy pokręcił głową, słysząc w głowie zarzut wypowiedziany głosem Feliksa.

– Nie odpisywałeś przez trzy miesiące, draniu – burknął do siebie, biorąc duży łyk wina. Jego barwa przypominała krew żylną. – Chciałem wiedzieć, czy leżysz gdzieś w malignie, niechże mi jaśnie pan powstaniec wybaczy, że ośmieliłem się o to zapytać. Uparłeś się na to udawanie, na ignorowanie tego wszystkiego w listach, jak ostatni tchórz...

_To ostatni raz, gdy piszę z tobą o tym, co się dzieje w Europie. Jeśli jeszcze raz zapytasz albo napiszesz chociażby słowo na ten temat, nie odpowiem na list. Pilnuj się, Prusaku, bo stracisz nocną rozrywkę pisania mi bzdur i będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś innego do dręczenia._

_(Nigdy) Twój,_

_Feliks_

_PS byłbyś bogaty jak jasna cholera, durniu_

Gdy Prusy dotarł do końca listu, przesunął palcami po zamazanym postscriptum i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ja... Wiem – mruknął do siebie, mile połechtany.

Potem uśmiech na jego wargach zbladł i z wolna się rozpłynął, a on sam westchnął i przymknął na moment oczy.

_Drogi pamiętniku, dzisiaj byłem wspaniały. A poza tym, to przestałem być lennem. Podpisaliśmy kilka papierów, a Polen powiedział, że mogę (łaskawca) wysyłać mu listy pod jednym warunkiem – ani słowa o polityce, mam pisać o zwykłych rzeczach, jak zwykły człowiek. Ale go to zabolało. A mi... kończy się pewien rozdział. No nic, idziemy dalej._

Podniósł powieki, nie zamierzając więcej rozpamiętywać wydarzeń sprzed tylu lat. Polen mógł żyć przeszłością, Gilbert nie zamierzał. Sięgnął po czystą kartkę.

Gdy kończył pisać i pozostał mu tylko podpis do złożenia, usłyszał pukanie.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytał cicho młodzieńczy głos. W szparze między drzwiami a futryną pojawiła się jasna grzywka. – Znowu pijesz?

– Lekarz mi zalecił – odparł beztrosko Gilbert, nie odrywając wzroku od treści listu. – Nie śpisz jeszcze, młody?

– Znowu nie piszesz normalnie – zauważył Ludwig, wchodząc do środka. Gilbert bez słowa przerzucił pióro do prawej dłoni.

– Zdawało ci się – rzucił, w końcu spoglądając na brata. Ale on ostatnio wyrósł, pomyślał. Niedługo będzie wyższy ode mnie. – Mam opowiedzieć ci coś na dobranoc, jak zawsze?

Ludwig wywrócił oczami.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – odpowiedział niechętnie. – Do kogo ty tak w ogóle pisujesz?

– Do starego znajomego – Prusy uśmiechnął się wymijająco i wsunął zarówno otrzymany list, jak i ten, który praktycznie ukończył – na pewno ostatni – do szuflady sekretarzyka. Odłożył pióro. – Czego ci potrzeba?

– Czytałem raport o ostatniej bitwie w Danii – Młodzieniec wyraźnie starał się brzmieć jak dorosły mężczyzna, chociaż tembr jego głosu ciągle był piskliwy. – Nie rozumiem paru rzeczy... Mógłbyś mi je objaśnić?

– Jasne, masz tu specjalistę od walki – Prusy uśmiechnął się do brata. – Ale rano. Idź spać, jest późno. Dorastający chłopcy potrzebują snu – dodał stanowczo.

Ludwig wywrócił oczami, ale skinął głową.

– I mam nadzieję, że wytarłeś psom łapy, nim wpuściłeś je na swoje łóżko.

Niemcy spojrzał w drugą stronę, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi, ale na jego policzkach gwałtownie rozrósł się rumieniec.

– Wiesz o tym? – wymamrotał pod nosem.

– Oczywiście – zachichotał Prusy. – No już, sio do łóżka. Raz jeszcze posłuchaj grzecznie braciszka, co?

– To ty też się połóż. Rano będziesz nieprzytomny.

– Dobrze – zgodził się Gilbert. Wstał i podszedłszy do Ludwiga, potargał mu włosy. – Idź. Dobrej nocy.

Gdy kroki Ludwiga umilkły, Prusy podszedł do otwartych drzwi i wolno je zamknął. Potem wyciągnął z szuflady oba listy i kolejny raz przeczytał słowa postscriptum. Do własnej wiadomości dodał podpis i odłożył na miejsce, postanawiając wysłać ją rano.

Z uśmiechem na ustach pochylił się nad lampą i zdmuchnął płomień.

_(Nigdy) Twój,_

_Gilbert_


End file.
